


Conselho Branco

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, amizade, amor fraternal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Gandalf e Galadriel conversam após a batalha dos cinco exércitos.Quem quiser saber sobre Kili, Tauriel e Fili: Essa one se passa após minha outra one, "A canção milenar", que continua na one "Porque era real".
Relationships: Gandalf / Galadriel





	Conselho Branco

**Author's Note:**

> O Senhor dos Anéis e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Tolkien.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

O sol nascia na mais linda das visões do horizonte na Montanha solitária. Gandalf, o cinzento, observava em silêncio do alto das muralhas de pedra. Podia ver as pessoas de Dale ao longe, entre várias raças misturadas. Conseguia sentir a dor que pairava sobre todos aqueles povos e os corpos daqueles que haviam perdido ainda espalhados por todos os cantos da batalha que terminara horas atrás. Homens e elfos se misturavam lá embaixo. O rei Thranduil e seu filho Legolas já não podiam ser vistos, mas os elfos restantes recolhiam seus soldados perdidos para sepultá-los devidamente em seu reino. Os humanos se revezavam entre recolher seus mortos e improvisar abrigos. Os anões, o hobbit e a elfa da floresta certamente estavam dentro da montanha, chorando a perda de Torin. Thranduil concedera um raro gesto de bondade de salvar os irmãos Kili e Fili com um feitiço élfico secreto e mortal para quem o usasse, caso as condições não fossem seguidas. O destino de Tauriel era completamente incerto após escolher viver ao lado de Kili, ser deserdada do reino dos elfos e salvar os dois irmãos anões com tal feitiço, mas Gandalf sorriu. Deveria ser assim, então que fosse.

\- Nossa guerra está só começando – Elrond falou ao aparecer ao seu lado, recebendo um olhar do mago.

\- Não vamos falar em guerra por hora, meu caro Elrond. Essas terras e todas essas pessoas já tiveram o bastante.

\- Não se preocupa com a elfa e o anão? Thrandiul não é um elfo fácil de lidar, todos nós sabemos disso. Ele ter salvado os irmãos anões não significa que perdoou a elfa da floresta, nem que vai aceitar as decisões dela, afinal ela permanece deserdada.

\- É claro que me preocupo. Mas assim deve ser. Thanduil pode ser um rei poderoso o bastante para conduzir muito bem seu povo, mas ele não tem força para lutar contra o que está além de seu controle, ainda que se revolte por isso. Não acredito que você esteja perguntando isso por nada, Elrond... – Gandalf o olhou – Diga-me... Quais sonhos anda tendo dessa vez? Como vai a jovem Arwen?

\- Arwen está bem. Como ela estará daqui a sessenta anos é que me preocupa.

\- Na próxima guerra... Diga-me... Tem o rei dos homens algo a ver com isso? O jovem Aragorn ainda nem está neste mundo.

Elrond apenas suspirou.

\- Deixe o curso do destino correr como deve ser, Elrond. Arwen saberá tomar o melhor caminho para si. Sugiro por agora que esqueçamos quaisquer problemas e respiremos aliviados por algum tempo.

Elrond assentiu.

\- Devo deixá-lo agora. Já prestei minhas condolências aos anões, mas ainda tenho assuntos pendentes. Nos veremos em breve, Gandalf.

O mago assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e viu Elrond desaparecer em alguma passagem entre as pedras da montanha ao mesmo tempo em que uma enorme águia pousou graciosamente no local.

\- Minha senhora... – Gandalf sorriu e seu olhar expressou a mais pura devoção e carinho ao ver Galadriel deslizar pelas costas do pássaro para enfim pisar no chão.

A águia levantou voo e se afastou. Galadriel sorriu, aquele sorriso tão lindo e aquele olhar encantador que seriam capazes de derrubar a montanha solitária. Sua aura era tão pura e doce que parecia literalmente iluminar as vestes brancas, o cabelo dourado e os olhos azuis. Os dois uniram suas mãos num aperto significativo.

\- Por hora acabou... Deve descansar – ela falou suavemente – Mas o que o aflige, apesar das palavras que disse a Elrond?

\- Elrond tem seus próprios temores. Não seria delicado lhe dar os meus para juntar aos dele.

A mulher sorriu novamente.

\- Sempre tão nobre, Mithrandir... Elrond e Arwen ficarão bem. Tal futuro é algo pelo que precisam passar, mas no final estará tudo bem. Teme pelo pequeno?

Gandalf suspirou em concordância, apenas retribuindo o olhar gentil da feiticeira.

\- Bilbo tem uma força interior muito grande, é o primeiro que não enlouquece ao se deparar com o anel e até ao usá-lo, mas devemos lembrar que a força maligna está adormecida. Um dia ela acordará e sessenta anos junto ao anel poderão trazer problemas ao hobbit... E aos que estiverem em volta. Não queremos um novo Gollum rondando pela Terra Média. Especialmente se esse Gollum for o nosso ladrão.

\- Não será – Galadriel falou com gentileza ao afagar o rosto do mago – Não vamos deixar isso acontecer. Pelos próximos sessenta anos... Manteremos nossos olhos em Sauron assim como manteremos em Bilbo Bolseiro. Não vamos permitir que ele tenha algum fim terrível após tudo o que deixou para trás e tudo o que fez aqui. Porém, a missão de terminar essa luta não será destinada a Bilbo, ele deve terminar seus dias em paz. Um novo destinado tomará essa tarefa ao seu tempo. E quando ele vier, você saberá quem é e onde encontrá-lo. E quando chegar o momento, ele estará preparado para a jornada.

\- Espero não ser necessário envolver esses povos em uma nova guerra. Já tiveram perdas suficientes para vidas inteiras no dia de ontem.

\- O Rei sob a montanha não vai recuar, o príncipe elfo também não, nós sabemos disso. Mas uma vez reconquistada, a montanha e os seus devem permanecer em paz, bem como o povo de Dale. Pelos humanos, o rei dos homens deve surgir e tomar seu lugar na batalha.

\- Dain deve reconstruir o reino da montanha. O jovem Legolas precisa de tempo para recuperar seu coração ferido... Ele voltará. Acredito que alguns anos possam concertar seus problemas com os anões e sua irmã de alma. Aragorn ainda não está aqui... Mas o que realmente tem me afligido é não saber como Sauron vai se comportar quando o anel acordar.

A feiticeira olhou o mago com doçura, ainda a afagar seu rosto.

\- Os cavaleiros negros também terão seu fim. Por mãos inusitadas, mas assim será.

\- Eles a feriram, minha senhora... Sauron poderia ter roubado sua vida. Temi não vê-la nunca mais quando parti com Radagast.

\- Bem como fizeram a você. Se não tivessem partido, seria certo não nos vermos novamente. A verdade é que nunca estamos preparados para tudo. Termos mais poder que os humanos em nada significa que tememos menos as trevas que encontramos pelo caminho, Mithrandir... Mas em algum lugar, sempre haverá alguma luz quando todas as outras se apagarem em meio a mais terrível escuridão. E uma esperança, por menor que seja, é sempre uma esperança. Nos agarraremos a qualquer luz de esperança que houver no caminho. Eu acredito na força dos homens, na dos elfos, e na dos hobbits... Por mais que a de Sauron seja imensamente maior. A era dos elfos acabará, mas não sem que uma luz se manifeste para deter a escuridão. E continuarei a manter minha promessa. Em qualquer perigo que surgir, eu estarei lá para você.

Os dois tornaram a unir suas mãos e encostaram suas testas, de olhos fechados. A voz suave de Galadriel ecoou pelas muralhas de pedra da montanha enquanto a feiticeira da floresta cantava uma prece para os mortos em batalha e pela esperança de um novo começo para aqueles que haviam sobrevivido. Hora ela cantava em élfico sindarin, hora em Khuzdul, hora em um idioma que todos podiam entender. E por fim, quando abriram seus olhos, ambos deixavam que lágrimas escapassem, mas a mulher sorriu, até conseguir que o mago também sorrisse para ela, e secaram as lágrimas um do outro. Gandalf beijou gentilmente as mãos delicadas de sua senhora, e ela fechou os olhos quando tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou demoradamente sua testa.

\- Assim deve ser. Agora é o momento de todos nós seguirmos em frente.

Deveriam encontrar os anões, o hobbit e a elfa agora. Trocaram um novo sorriso antes de unirem suas mãos e seguirem juntos pela mesma passagem por onde Elrond havia adentrado a montanha momentos atrás.


End file.
